


Bunny kisses

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry needs some attention
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bunny kisses

Light illuminated your sight as you sat on the couch, focused on the device in front of you. Your thumbs flew across the small screen, taping on the digital keyboard with a speed that both amused and amazed Henry. He couldn’t fathom the dexterity you had in your thumbs to move so fast. He observed the concentration on your face; your brows were furrowed and the corners of your mouth pulled down into a slight frown. You paused and chewed on your bottom lip, deep in thought. 

He thought you’d be done with your work by the time he returned from walking Kal. You had been busy the last few weeks, deadlines nearing their end. You were supposed to have been finished with your work yesterday but somehow the workload spilled into the weekend. He had given you the day to complete what you needed to but as the day drew to an end, there you were, still working. 

He rounded the back of the couch and sat down at the other end. You didn’t look up when you felt the soda dip with his weight. You were deep in concentration, trying to capture your fleeting thoughts. Henry frowned when you didn’t register his presence. He heaved a deep sigh, hoping the sound would break you into your thoughts; it did not. You continued to focus on the screen in your hands. 

Scrunching up his nose and swishing his pouted lips side to side, Henry tried to think of a way to get you to pay attention to him. A sudden idea came to mind and he grinned to himself. Turning to face your direction, he slowly leaned his massive form towards you. You didn’t pay attention to the motions at the other end of the long piece of furniture. Seeing you still preoccupied, Henry stretched out even further until his entire body made contact with the couch. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed his movements. On the outside, it looked like you were deeply entrenched in your phone; on the inside, you were tickled pink that this grown bear of a man was acting incredibly needy and trying to sneakily get your attention. But you didn’t let him in on your private musings and continued to ignore his actions. 

Henry slowly slid across the fabric cushions, soon stretching his entire body across the length of the couch. You could no longer contain your amusement that was disguised by your nonchalant act. You quickly finished up the last sentence in your email and hit “send” before closing out the app and putting the phone down on the side table. 

The soft thud of the phone landing on the wooden top caused Henry to lift his head up and meet your gaze. Wide cerulean eyes met yours, feigned innocence melted into slight embarrassment at being caught. Your eyes softened as a cheeky grin spread across his handsome face. He rolled over onto his back, placing his head on your lap. You bent over and pressed your lips against his forehead. Henry’s eyes shut as you began to card your fingers through his curls, pleased that he had finally gotten your undivided attention.


End file.
